


Like Never Before

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: How did it happen, I could I end up feeling like never before, let alone with him.  The world should hate me...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

 

It was beautiful, brutally magic. Completely forbidden and so amazingly out of control and now the most horrid way to end.

He is never going to want to see my face again, never want to talk to me again. The rest of the world will shun me and my Papa will call me a disgrace, Marissa will say she knew it was going to happen and...Charlie and Paul will never look me in the eye again...

How did it end up like this? How did I, Mari de Pass, daughter of the French Minister of Magic end up like this? I'll tell you how...

 

 

 

**This is going to be a fic on Sirius and a made up character, Mari.  Hopefully it turns out like I want it to.  Let me know what you think**

**DDxox**   



	2. Offically...

**It was the start of 6 th year and I had a lot going for me. I was the best seeker in the school (modest I know), my best friends were just that, the best. My boyfriend was Head Boy of Hogwarts and was taking up an internship in Ministry Law at the end of the school year. I'd say my studies were going well, Charms being my best subject.**

**Sure I had my problems but none as big as this...**

****

****

 

 

  
 

“Lily! Lily, I found it!” I shouted as I ran up the stairs to the room where Prefect and Head meetings were held.

Lily Evans, my bestest friend ever was just outside the door. Turning she sighed as I handed her the Gryffindor Prefects diary she had 'lost' this morning. She came forward and gave me a huge hug, “Oh Mari, thank-you! I was so worried that I had left it outside or something. Imagine if someone found it?! That would be terrible!” Her face was going red with worry as she spoke.

I laughed, “Lils...calm down. It was on your bedside table.”

“Oh...” she replied flushing.

Taking her arm and turning her towards the door I said and quick hello to Remus Lupin, the other prefect in our year for our house and left.

 

 

 

  
 

As I walked back down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of James Potter and quickly ran towards him.

“Hey James, wait up!” I called

He turned on the spot and walked over. “To what to I owe the pleasure of having my name shouted out like it should be all the time.” He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, “You wish. Look, I know it's short notice but can we change this weeks practice until Thursday?” I asked hesitantly. As quidditch captain, James was very obsessed with keeping practices consistent.

He eyed me, “...Why...”

“It's just my brothers are coming to visit and I haven't seen them since Summer...”

It was a long wait before I got his answer. “Fine. But you better work that ass of your's off on Thursday!”

I smiled brightly, “Sure thing boss. Thanks a lot!”

 

 

 

  
 

**Yes, I had seen him before, and of course I knew who he was. I just never had anything to do with him. Sure we were in the same year, but we just didn't hang out with the same people. That was until this happened...**

****

****

 

 

 

  
 

I was in the Great Hall having lunch while Lily and my other best friend, Alice Carter, were in the library. Reading the paper, I didn't even notice the black haired boy take a seat across from me. It wasn't until I heard his voice that I even did.

“Sirius Black officially.”

I looked up to find him with a smirk on his flawless skin and a hand stretched out for a shake.

Turning back to my paper I said, “This is my sixth year at school with you and you're only 'officially' introducing yourself now? How thoughtful.”

Through the corner of my eye I saw his smile fade. I continued, “You know full well that I'm Mari de Pass. Your best friend is in love with mine. Not to mention that for most of last year we sat next to each other in Defense Against The Dark Arts.”

“True...but you could have introduced yourself as well...”

Standing and folding my paper, I told him bluntly, “Yes, that's correct, but I've never had any reason to. That fact still remains the same.”

And with that final comment I left him, mouth open like a fish.

**Good, bad maybe??**

**DDxox**


End file.
